El diente de leon en primavera
by Devilmergana
Summary: CONTIENE LEMMON. Esta basado en final de sinsajo, antes del epílogo. Es sobre una visita de Peeta a Katniss que la hará ver que él no deja nada que desear de Gale.


Este FanFic esta basado en la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre, en especial en el trozo que existe entre el útimo capítulo y el epílogo. Si no te has leido LJDH y solo has visto la película es normal que no entiendas este fic y menos aún el final que es una copia exacta de lo que pone en el final de Sinsajo. Lo que si me gustaría dejar claro es que nada es mio, que yo solo lo escribo para diversión propia y no para ridiculizar la máginifica obra de Suzanne Collins. No es mi intención violar la ley del cophyright sobre la propiedad intelectual...(Sí, lo estoy leyendo de la primera página del libro, ¿vale?)

Lo importante es que seas quien seas lector, no pienses mal de mi por el lemmon y disfruta mucho de este fanfic y si te ha gustado como si no deja un review, que me motiva leerlos.

Gracias y disfruta. (Que la siempre siempre este de vuestro lado)

Aquella mañana estaba sola, Sae La Grasienta no había llegado todavía y me negaba a mirar las cartas que no paraban de llegar del capitolio. Haymich se pasó un rato por mi casa para quedarse dormido en el sofá, pues la cogorza que había cogido le impedia hacer mucho más. Me senté en el tranquillo de la ventana y me puse a pensar en mi madre, en como estaría y si estaría soportando la muerte de mi hermana de forma que eso no le impidiese trabajar. Lo dudo. Posiblemente estuviera curando mal a la gente para terminar rápido y ponerse a llorar, como yo muchas noches hacia. Tan buena, tan dulce, nunca pensé que la iba a perder, mi Prim ya no está y no quiero ser rencorosa pero fué Gale quien diseñó aquello. Gale, mis pensamientos corrieron hacia él. ¿Habría encontrado ya otro amor que hubiese caído a sus pies con tan solo mirarla? ¿La abria besado? Llegé a la conclusión de que aquellos pensamientos solo me hacían más daño e intenté dejar de pensar, de sentir nada solo mirar como la nieve cae por el otro lado de la ventana. Escuché el timbre de la puerta dos veces y luego la puerta abrirse. Cogí un bate de beisbol que se encontraba en el fondo de aquella habitación y sali a ver al intruso. Me acerqué al pasillo sin hacer ruido alguno y avanzó levantando el bate y me encuentro a Peeta totalemente asustado. Me reí de su expresión y de mi misma por el susto que me había llevado.

- Entre al ver que nadie venía a abrirme.- Me dijo con toda la confianza del mundo y levanto una bolsa que olía a pan.- Lo he hecho ahora y todavía esta caliente y ya que Sae no va a venir pense en daros un poco.

- ¿Por qué no va a venir?- Le pregunté curiosa, es decir, Sae siempre venía a la hora del desayuno y casí que vivía aquí. Yo ya la consideraba como de mi familia.

- Su nieta comió algo que no debía y empezó a echar espuma por la boca. La ha llevado al capitolio.- Me contestó con la misma tranquilidad de antes. El capitolio, ¿seguiría siendo un sitio lleno de gente rara, pintada, vestida, y estirazada de forma exagerada apesar del nuevo regimen político? No creia mucho en Plutchard, no creía que el fuera a ser un politico que no mangase dinero a los demas para satisfacer sus propios deseos.- Ten, voy a llevarles estos a Haymich.- Me dijo tendiendome una bolsa que olía muy bien.

- No te molestes, Haymich esta en el salón echandose una siestecita en mi sofa.- Dije a modo de excusa para que se quedase, la verdad es que necesitaba su compañía. Él asintió con la cabeza y se asomó al salón.

- ¡Buenos días, Haymich!- Le gritó divertido Peeta sabiendo que cualquier ruido era como una bomba para él. Haymich levantó la botella con la mano y murmuró palabras indescifrables mientras daba patadas al sofa. Le di un codazó a Peeta para regañarle, pero la verdad es que a mi tambien me hacia gracia. Haymich que parecio habernos oido reirnos de él, se levantó como pudo y a trompezones avanzó hacia la puerta de entrada y cuando salió, cerró de un portazo dejandonos con la risa en la boca. Noté como Peeta estaba incómodo asi que no pude evitar que dijera.- Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

- No, por favor quedate.- Le dije cogiendole de la mano para evitar que lo hiciera. Él me miró con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban y aceptó, rindiendose.

Nos comimos lo que Peeta, el que ahora era panadero del distrito, me había traido. Me trajo muchos de los panes de queso que tanto me gustaban y un par de delicias más que decidí que era mejor dejar para aquella noche. Peeta tenía la intención de irse, pero yo por alguna razón no quería que se fuera tan rápido y le combencí de que se quedase conmigo para acompañarme en la cama, por que aquella noche no había dormido y ahora tenía sueño. No se como se lo creyó por que ni yo misma lo hize, pero no era la primera vez que Peeta dormia conmigo despues de la guerra. Dormia conmigo todas las noches desde entonces y algunas no solo eran veladas en las que dormiamos, en otras nos besabamos y nos tocabamos, pero ahi se acababa. No haciamos nada más, era eso o nada. Y yo prefería eso. Pero esta vez fué distinta, por que yo sentía el mismo fuego que sentí una vez en la arena consumiendose dentro de mí, y aunque no era la primera vez, al parecer Peeta sentía lo mismo, pues cuando se sentó en la cama y yo cerré la puerta, él se estaba desabrochando la camiseta. Yo no dije nada solo le ayudé a quitarsela, luego observé las marcas de muto pero en vez de asquearme, las acaricié y el las mias cuando me quité la camiseta y los pantalones. Luego me recosté en la cama y el encima de mí. Me sentía muy nerviosa al igual que él. Lo comprobé por los tembliques qué el tenía y dudo mucho que fueran del frío. Empezó dandome suaves besos en el cuello que me hacían resoplar de vez en cuando y no sabía por qué. Bajó sus labios hasta mis pechos sin dejar de besarme y me lo mordisqueó mientras jugaba con el otro. Yo no lo pude resistir y gemí fuertemente mientras él seguía sin reparo aunque me pareció que sonreía. ¿Donde estaba aquel chico que conocí por primera vez aquella tarde de lluvia y se arriesgo por mi para darme un trozo de pan? Lo que quedaba de él eran trozos envenenados de su alma que ahora estaba fundiendo con la mia mientras rozaba sus partes intimas con las mias provocando otro gemido más fuerte que el anterior. ¿Pero que me pasaba? ¿Por que estaba tan sensible? Posiblemente la muerte de Prim me estuviera afectando a mis nervios lo cual explicaría el porque del grito que dí cuando Peeta se introdujo dentro de mi. El dolor no era insuperable, los dolores sufridos en la arena eran mucho peores pero ahora era un dolor distinto. Estaba sintiendo como mis paredes se dilataban y como yo me encogía y apretaba, mientras el miembro de Peeta seguia allí. Sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mi cara y como Peeta me las apartaba con un tierno beso. Yo le besé dulcemente para pasar a un beso más pasional, cosa que llevó a Peeta a pensar que yo ya estaba lista. Él empezó el baiven y yo empezé a taparme la boca para no gritar de dolor. El miedo me paralizaba y notaba que él tambien lo sabía. Paró en seco y poso su cabeza en mi hombro de forma que yo podía sentir el calor de su respiración.

- No pasa nada, Katniss.- Me susurraba dulcemente a la oreja, lo cual me puso colorada como un tomate, si es qu epodía ponerme más roja de lo que ya estaba. Su mano subió hasta mi cuello y empezó a besarlo.

- Por favor Peeta termina.- Le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él me miró, me besó y accedió. El vaiven había vuelto, ahora para no irse. Volvía a sentir su cuerpo quemado sobre el mío que tambien lo estaba, lo sentí rozando mi piel una y otra vez y sentí como el dolor pasaba a ser placer, lo cual me robaba algunos gemidos y suspiros que hacían que mi amante sonriera y se adentrara en mi con más brusquedad y más rapidez. El ritmo subía hasta que ambos dejemos de movernos experimentando el inmenso y agradable calor y placer que toda la situación había generado. Yo se perfectamente que habíamos llegado al clímax de las que muchas muchachas hablaban en clase. Podía haberlo parado, pero el deseo que una vez surgió en la arena y que hasta hace unos instantes habían echo que mi cabeza no reaccionara a lo más lógico que era el riesgo tan terrible que supondría quedarme embarazada. Los probblemas formados en mi cabeza habían desaparecido al ver a Peeta sudando y con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su cara. Me lleno de felicidad. Ahora no intentaba matarme, ni le entraban esos ataques psicóticos que le daban de vez en cuando, ni siquiera podía odiarme, ni siquiera podía hablar. Yo le acaricié la melena rubia que le caía en la frente sudada y supe al instante que no necesitaba el fuego de Gale alimentado con rabia y odio, lo que realmente necesito es el diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena. Y eso solo puede dármelo Peeta.

Así que, después, cuando me susurra:

- Me amas. ¿Real o no?

Yo respondo:

- Real.


End file.
